


Scared

by immortalje



Series: Down and Up [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Chase is scared.Prequel to Alone.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: Down and Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051607





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> For my [100moods](https://100moods.livejournal.com/) challenge.  
> Prompt: 087. Scared ([Table](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/19713.html))

Somehow, without wanting to, Chase started to wonder if Cameron had a point when she said that House was cold hearted and would drop every potential lover as soon as he lost interest. It scared him when he thought of House just dropping him like that and wasn’t House a bit distant lately? Did he not complain about having to give up all this space when Chase practically moved in? But could this not just have been House trying to pretend for his self, just for the sake of it like Chase had always thought. Or would he really tire of him one day and simply drop him? Wasn’t he already too attached to House anyway?

No matter how often he told himself that Cameron didn’t know House at all, that House would never leave him, there was a tiny part of him that wondered and that scared him a lot. Didn’t he already know how unpredictable House was anyway?

There was only one solution he could see. He had to break up with House to keep from getting even more attached and further hurt later on when House got bored. But would this really be the right choice? Wouldn’t leaving him now hurt as much as being left by House later on?


End file.
